The objective of the proposed research is to develop an animal model of alcoholism in rats which can be used for further investigations on the causation and treatment of human alcoholism. A viable animal model of alcoholism should include at least two characteristics, (1) physical dependence on alcohol and (2) voluntary self-selection of intoxicating quantities of alcohol. While a number of pharmacological models for the induction of physical dependence on alcohol have recently been developed, the factors necessary for the production of voluntary self-intoxication have not, as yet, been elucidated. The intravenous method of drug administration, while successfully employed to study many dependence producing substances, has not been adequately investigated for use in animal studies on alcoholism. Therefore, the proposed research, consisting of two experiments, is designed to investigate the potential usefulness of the intravenous method for producing a viable model of alcoholism in the rat. The purpose of the first experiment is to develop a rapid, safe, and reliable method for the induction of physical dependence on ethanol in rats using intravenous injections. The second experiment is designed to investigate the usefulness of the intravenous method for producing voluntary self-administration of intoxicating quantities of ethanol in rats.